Diesel exhaust fluid (DEF) is an aqueous urea solution that is used in conjunction with a selective catalyst reduction (SCR) catalyst to lower NOx concentration in diesel exhaust emissions from diesel engines. Diesel exhaust fluid delivery systems operate dosing valves to deliver a quantity of diesel exhaust fluid to an exhaust system. The quantity of diesel exhaust fluid delivered is determined by the opening time of the dosing valves and the pressure of the diesel exhaust fluid in the system. Diesel exhaust fluid delivery systems use pumps, valves, or other devices to pressurize the system to a specified pressure to achieve a desired spray pattern for the diesel exhaust fluid within the exhaust system.